Mamma Mia! What a Life!
by Broadway Magic
Summary: First Mamma Mia! Fic. Yaayy! Anyway, takes place about a few hours after the finale! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

"It's quiet," Sam Carmichael commented softly. Donna glanced up at him, still registering what had just happened.  
  
"Can I get something straight?" Donna asked. Sam nodded. "When you came to the island, you were engaged." Sam grimaced and gave a slight nod. "So we got involved," Donna hesitated. This was where memories came rushing back. "And you went to do the right thing, and left to get married."  
  
"Yeah," Sam said, subdued. They were silent for a moment.  
  
"So you came back," Donna continued.  
  
"After I realized how much I loved you," Sam added.  
  
"And I wasn't available," Donna said, not pushing any farther. Donna knew for a fact that if he couldn't find her, then she was in Paris with Harry. "So you went back to your two kids, got divorced."  
  
"Got Sophie's invitation, and here I am," Sam said. He stretched and rested his arm around Donna's shoulders. "A married man." Donna smiled. Sophie had so many tricks up her sleeves, it was hard to tell if ending the wedding with Sky was a plan, or if there was sheer reason behind it.  
  
"Donna!" Rosie's voice snapped Donna out of her thoughts. Donna mentally shook herself, and stood up. Sam rose as well.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find Bill and Harry," Sam whispered.  
  
"Bill's right over there," Donna pointed. "I think where you see Rosie, you'll see Bill from now on." Sam laughed, and walked off in the opposite direction in search of Harry.  
  
"Donna," Rosie said in a low voice. "Are you up for giving a performance tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" Donna raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I know Sophie isn't here, but we could dedicate it to her," Rosie said.  
  
"Rosie, I know it's hard to take in," Donna started. "But I think I'd like to spend some time with my husband tonight." Rosie's face was blank for a moment, then it registered.  
  
"Oh! Geez, Donna, it completely left my mind! It all happened so fast!" Rosie exclaimed, looking sheepish. Donna nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I think somewhere between my daughter calling off her wedding at the alter, and Sam Carmichael proclaiming his love to me and me getting married.someone was bound to get lost," Donna said lightly. "I did, a few times." By this time, Tanya had walked over, seemingly free of the exuberant leech, Pepper.  
  
"Let me see," Tanya demanded, grabbing Donna's hand. Donna frowned and tried tugging her hand free. "I don't see a ring."  
  
"There's our material girl," Rosie whispered to Donna. "There's no ring, Tanya. It wasn't necessary. It was spur of the moment," Donna said, suddenly defensive of Sam.  
  
"Of course it's necessary! You can't be married without a ring!" Tanya insisted.  
  
"Donna, from someone that has been married three times," Rosie scolded with a smile. She made it clear that she was supporting Donna, and was simply trying to get under Tanya's skin.  
  
"Yes, we can, and we are," Donna said firmly. "We were married by a priest." She pulled her hand free. "I would think one of my best friends would care more about something other than a ring."  
  
"Oh, like your marriage to a two-timing scum ball?" Tanya said airily. Donna was struck into silence, staring at the tall blonde.  
  
"Sam regrets what he did," Donna said shortly. "Bottom line is that he loves me, and always has."  
  
"That doesn't take back that he fooled around with you while he was engaged, then hit the road," Tanya retorted.  
  
"Tanya!" Rosie jumped in. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Relax," Tanya smiled. "I'm only testing you. I wanted to see how devoted you were so that you had a good, long life with him." Donna understood immediately. Tanya was making sure that Donna didn't go down her path of three marriages.  
  
"Thanks, Tanya," Donna said sincerely. Suddenly, both Rosie and Tanya's eyebrows raised, almost simultaneously. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I still wouldn't have been scared, Mr. Carmichael, even if my friends' expressions hadn't warned me," Donna teased.  
  
"One of the reasons I love you, Mrs. Carmichael, is because you don't scare easily," Sam replied. "Oh, but there was a time, so very long ago, where three former lovers stood before you." Sam laughed. "Now that expression was priceless."  
  
"Listening," Rosie said as she and Tanya edged closer, never really hearing what totally happened.  
  
"Well, how would you react to that?" Donna asked evenly.  
  
"I would graciously offer my guests a drink, instead of nearly poking one man's eye out, yelling 'YOU!' with such hate.." Sam shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Donna," Rosie laughed. "That's no way to greet a guest!"  
  
"Namely your future husband," Sam said slyly.  
  
"DONNA!" Rosie and Tanya exclaimed. "How was I supposed know?" Donna defended herself so fervently that the others laughed. Sam kissed her gently. Donna found herself gazing into his eyes and nodding. "Let's go sing, girls." 


	2. Saying Goodbye, a question still unanswe...

"Like a super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do. 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!" Donna, Rosie, and Tanya sang. At the last line of the song, Donna's eyes locked with Sam's, and she smiled.  
  
"They never miss a beat, do they?" a voice over Sam's shoulder said admiringly. Sam nodded.  
  
"Even when Donna was solo." Sam turned and froze. "Harry, what.?"  
  
"I'm leaving, Sam," Harry said.  
  
"What happened to 'getting your tongue around a little Greek?'" Sam said teasingly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Believe me, I got more Greek than I bargained for," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Meaning." Sam prompted.  
  
"I mean, this whole ordeal!" Harry waved his hands for emphasis. Sam nodded understandingly. "Things have gotten a bit too fast pace for my own good."  
  
"So, what are your plans, Mr. Bright?" Sam asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Back home," Harry replied. "Back to my job, my life."  
  
"Do you think it's going to be a little harder now? After all is said and done?"  
  
"Definitely. I came here for a wedding, I'm leaving with an experience," Harry said. He glanced up and smiled. "Hey, Donna."  
  
"Hey, Harry," Donna greeted. She walked over and kissed Sam. "Hey, you."  
  
"Donna, you were fantastic!" Sam enthused. "20 years doesn't change a thing!" Donna smiled modestly. Harry coughed very lightly. Donna looked up to see Harry ready to leave.  
  
"Harry! You're leaving?" Donna seemed stunned. Harry nodded.  
  
"Like I told Sam," Harry explained. "Things have gotten to wild for my simple life. I need to take a breather, kick back, and relax."  
  
"You're going to come back to visit, right?" Donna asked. "The door is always open." Harry nodded.  
  
"Congratulations, you two," Harry grinned, shaking Sam's hand. He turned, and walked off. Sam and Donna watched him go, even when he was long gone.  
  
"Donna, you scared away a potential candidate for Sophie's biological dad," Sam said teasingly. Donna tensed immediately.  
  
"You HAD to bring that up, didn't you? It's not satisfying enough that Sophie might be happy with her stepfather!" Donna said icily.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, Donna," Sam reasoned. "I just know Sophie wanted her father to walk her down the aisle." Donna nodded slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Sam," Donna said. Sam smiled, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was itching to know the answer. 


End file.
